UFP Starfleet Ship / Starbase Commissioning Manual
Please note: Until further notice, the Starfleet commissioning program for both, Starships and Starbases / Installations, is put on hold. For the time being only those ships and installations, already serving in Starfleet or being constructed by Starfleet can be crewed, commissioned and commanded. ''' Introduction It is the dream of many officers within Starfleet, to take command over an own starship at some point in their career. While this certainly is an admirable goal, which is more than worth to work for, it must be pointed out, that the opportunity to take command of a Starfleet ship or installation is kind of rare. Only a very small amount of highly skilled officers will - under normal circumstances - be given the opportunity, to take command of an own ship or installation. The position of a Commanding Officer is however not to be taken lightly. As representatives of Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets, a starship or starbase Commanding Officer must always act wisely and in the best interest of the Federation. Oftentimes, it is the Commanding Officer, who is the first front during first contacts, enemy encounters or another crisis. The Commanding Officer in such situations can make the difference between deescalation and a diplomatic incident, leading up to war. The Commanding Officer must remain calm and keep a cool head, may not let themselves being provoked. The United Federation of Plantes Starfleet does offer the best of its personnel the opportunity, to take command of a starship or installation. However, in most cases Starfleet assigns such personnel to those starships or installations, that do already exist. Under special circumstances, it may however be possible for Starfleet personnel, to request commissioning of a new vessel or installation. This guide will show the necessary requirements and the procedures, that must be completed, in order to become an own ship or starbase commissioned. What Starships or Installations can be Commissioned In general commission can be requests for all currently active Starfleet ships and starbases, that are still being built. Commission of a new - non existent - or prototype ship class cannot be commissioned, unless prior permission has been obtained from the Advances Starship Design Bureau (ASDB) and from Starfleet Operations. Additionally no installation or ship can be commissioned, that is not part of Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets, or a product of a parallel universe or alternate timeline. General Commissioning Requirements In order to become a starship or starbase or other installation commissioned, there are some general requirements, that must be met. These requirements differ slightly for the commissioning of starships and starbases. We will be looking at the requirements for both in this chapter. Starship Commissioning Requirements To commission your own starship, the following requirements must be met: Crew Requirements * Must be a UFP Citizen * Must be an Officere of Starfleet * Must be ranked Captain for big starships, Commander for medium sized starships or Lieutenant Commanderfor small ships. * Must be of good standing and without remarks or reprimands * Must have passed all required command officer classes * Must have the time needed to run and command a ship on a daily base and for unforseeable time * Must have an active internet connection and valid e-mail * Must check email and ufp forums daily and must also log in on a daily base * If no vacant ship and no land for a new ship exists within UFP, the Commanding Officer and their crew must provide land for the ship to be constructed on * In order to commission a starship, there must be a crew of '''five available. All five members must be officers and meet the position requirements * All crew members of the new ship must have approval from their CURRENT Commanding Officer Starship Requirements * Must be a valid Starfleet ship model of the current time, that is still in active duty of Starfleet. * Ship Class and Registry and Name must be approved by ASDB (Advanced Starship Design Bureu). * If ship is a prototype or experimental ship class, approval must be obtained from Stafleet Command, Starfleet Operations and ASDB. * No alien or non federation ship class may be used. Also no ship models of past, future or alternate timelines may be used. * No ships of different realities or mirror universes or different dimensions may be used. Starbase / Installation Commission Requirements To commission your own starbase or installation, there are some requirements, that must be met. Crew Requirements * Must be UFP Citizen * Must be an Officer of Starfleet * Must be ranked Captain or above for Starbases. For other installations must hold required minimum rank * Must be of good standing and without remarks or reprimands * Must have passed all required command officer classes * Must have the time needed to run and command a ship on a daily base and for unforseeable time * Must have an active internet connection and valid e-mail * Must check email and ufp forums daily and must also log in on a daily base * If no vacant ship and no land for a new ship exists within UFP, the Commanding Officer and their crew must provide land for the ship to be constructed on * In order to commission a starship, there must be a crew of five available. All five members must be officers and meet the position requirements * All crew members of the new ship must have approval from their CURRENT Commanding Officer Installation Requirements * Must be a valid class of installation or starbase * Registry Number and Class of Installation or Starbase must be approved by ASDB * Only active classes of installation may be used * Only Starfleet or Federation Installation may be used * Experimental, New or Prototype classes of installations or starbases require permission from Starfleet Command, Starfleet Operations and the ASDB. How to get a Starship or Starbase Commissioned To get a starship or starbase commissioned, first and formost, a crew needs to be found and it has to be ensured, that all requirements, stated above are met. Once this is done, approval must be obtained from the ASDB, for the ship / installation name, class and registry number. Also approval must be obtained from the current Commanding Officer. If all that is done, a Starfleet Unit Commission Request must be sent to Starfleet Operations. All requiered documents, approvals, etc. must be attached to this request. Starfleet Operations with then evaluate the request and ensure that all requirements are met. It will also evaluate the current need of equipment within the fleet. After the review has been completed, Starfleet Operations will either approve the request, or approve it with changes, or decline the request. At the time, Starfleet Operations has approved the request, the actual building of the ship or installation can begin. Structure can be planned, more crew can be recruited, etc. After the building is complete, ususally a phase of shakedown cruise will begin, to test everything and to give the crew some time to get used to each other. After successful completion of the Shakedown, the ship or installation will receive official commission and is henceforth a unit of Starfleet. Credits Coming Shortly 'Please note: Until further notice, the Starfleet commissioning program for both, Starships and Starbases / Installations, is put on hold. For the time being only those ships and installations, already serving in Starfleet or being constructed by Starfleet can be crewed, commissioned and commanded. ' Category: Important Documents Category: Handbooks and Manuals Category: Starfleet Manuals